1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to devices and methods for mounting components on printed circuit boards. For specifically, this invention relates to feeder devices for surface mount technology placement machines and methods of using same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surface mounting technology (xe2x80x9cSMTxe2x80x9d) is used for creating printed circuits having components that are soldered to the board without using holes. The result is higher component density, allowing for smaller printed circuit boards.
In general, a feeder will supply a component, such as a surface mountable connector, to the pick-up head of a placement machine, which places the component on a printed circuit board (PCB). The components to be feed and placed may be pre-packaged in a variety of formats, including reels and trays. Feeders are typically designed to feed one format of pre-packaged components.
The purpose of the feeders is to handle the pin header strips as an input, and present individual connectors to the placement machine as an output. It is envisioned that the individual pin headers at the output will be picked by nozzles that come down over one or more pins of the header and lift the individual pin headers from the feeder by vacuum.
In general, feeders should be designed to feed the pin headers reliably, quickly, and accurately. The feeders should be as compact as possible, particularly in width, so as not to use any more feeder slots than necessary. They should be able to feed down to the last pin header in the feeder. They should be easy for the operator to load with pin header strips and easy to operate.
Moreover, feeders should be able to be adapted to many placement machines, using as many common parts as possible. The difference from placement machine to placement machine would be the mounting design, the pick point location, and any clearance requirements. The goal would be to make a design that would be able to be adapted as a minimum, to several widely used placement machines, such as Celtronix, Fuji IP/QP, Panasonic MPAV2/MPAG3, Philips Eclipse/GEM, Quad standard mount, Robodyne, Sanyo TIM-1100/1000, Sanyo TCM-V550/V503, Siemens Siplace, and Universal GSM/OFA
In addition, feeders should be low maintenance, and be convertible for different length pin headers (2 pin length to 12 pin length) and for either a single or a double row of pins. The conversion process should be able to be performed by a line set up operator, and not require a machine maintenance technician.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a feeder device for handling matrixes of connectors as an input, and present individual connectors to the placement machine as an output.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a feeder device that is reliable, quick, and accurate, as well as compact, easy to load, and easy to operate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a feeder device that is adaptable to many placement machines, using as many common parts as possible.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a feeder device that is easily and quickly convertible for different length pin headers and for either a single or a double row of pins.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a feeder device as described herein. A feeder device according to the present invention is designed for use with matrixes of connectors, such as pin headers. The feeders, with the proper conversion kits, can be configured to feed any type and/or size of the connector. Individual connectors are separated from the matrix by the feeder using a rotating clamping device. Preferably, the feeders are microprocessor controlled, use an edge conveyor to transport the strips to the pick point, and pneumatic cylinders to break each pin header from the strip.